Una razón para vivir
by kikyole25
Summary: Lyfia está triste desde la partida de Aioria, y decide pedir al dios Odín un momento, sólo un instante, con el caballero de oro para confesarle sus sentimientos... ¿Se lo concederá?. One shot. Aioria y Lyfia. Completa.


**Hola a todos, os traigo un OneShot sobre Aioria y Lyfia de Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, espero que les guste. La edad es de +18, porque contiene lemon. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Dejadme vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Y muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Palacio de Valhalla, Asgard**

Varias semanas habían pasado desde la despedida de los caballeros de oro de Atenea, varias semanas llenas de calma y en las que los habitantes habían tenido que hacer frente a una crisis, producto de la falsa bonanza que había prometido Andreas, en estas semanas se habían dado cuenta de que todo aquello era una mentira. Pero el pueblo de Asgard no se rindió fácilmente, luchó para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

La gente hablaba sin parar sobre aquellos héroes dorados que salvaron su tierra, escuchabas a los niños referirse a cada uno de ellos con gran entusiasmo, todos los querían y los recordaban con alegría, salvo una persona: Lyfia. No era que la joven no se alegrara al ver a su tierra a salvo y sin ningún dios mentiroso apoderándose de ella. Si no que ella jamás pudo decirle a aquel santo de leo lo que sentía por él. Lo que en poco tiempo logró despertar en su ser.

La joven de cabellos azulados se había enamorado perdidamente del caballero de oro. Desde que lo conoció en aquel calabozo, sintió un extraña atracción que nunca antes había sentido. Y cuando lo vio dando su vida por ella, por su pueblo, supo de inmediato que su corazón pertenecía solamente a él.

Estaba decidida a decirle lo que sentía aquel día que terminó la lucha contra Loki, lo iba a hacer, pero el tiempo fue su peor enemigo en ese momento. Se quedó a segundos de decirle lo que sentía, no pudo decirle todo lo que había despertado en ella. No pudo decirle que lo amaba.

La nueva representante de Odín en la tierra, caminaba cabizbaja y triste por los enormes pasillos del Palacio de Valhalla. Estaba atardeciendo, y pronto llegaría la noche, por lo que decidió ir hasta sus aposentos. Como sacerdotisa su deber era rezar varias veces al día al dios Nórdico, debía pedirle por la gente de Asgard, por que sus tierras fueran más fértiles y productivas... por cosas altruistas que nada tienen que ver con deseos personales. Pero ella se sentía muy mal, veía cada día como una copia del día anterior, no era que no fuera feliz viendo la tranquilidad de su pueblo, pero ella era humana, era mujer, y tenía sentimientos, sentimientos por aquel santo de Leo que ya no estaba a su lado. Y al que no pudo decirle lo que sentía.

En el fondo, no sabía si Aioria, sentía lo mismo que ella. Le había dado su colgante, y eso era importante para él. Ya que había pertenecido a su hermano. Pero ¿y si él solo la veía como una amiga?, ¿o como una hermana a la que debía proteger?. Si el santo de Leo sintió algo por ella o no era todo un misterio y nunca lo sabría.

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación se detuvo en la capilla donde rezaban junto a otras sacerdotisas a Odín, aprovechó que no se encontraba nadie para acercarse a la estatua y desahogarse, se sentía muy sola. Y necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. Se acercó hasta la estatua, se puso de rodillas, bajó lentamente la cabeza y extendió sus brazos.

 _-Odín, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, sé que solo soy una simple mortal, pero escucha mi plegaria-_ dijo Lyfia

 _-Me siento muy sola, desde que él no está conmigo, necesito verlo, necesito decirle de mis sentimientos por él, se que no debo pedir estas cosas, y que tal vez te ofenda que pida algo personal, pero es que los días pasan y el dolor que tengo en el pecho no cesa, necesito verle una vez más, por favor-_ Suplicó la joven entre lagrimas.

No recibió ninguna respuesta, tampoco es que esperaba que el dios nórdico le dijera algo, pero esperaba un milagro. Tal vez sus súplicas no habían servido para nada, pero por lo menos se había desahogado, había dicho lo que se negaba a decirle a los demás. Decirle que estaba enamorada.

Se levantó de aquel sitio, limpiándose con una mano las lagrimas que aun caían por su mejilla, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar lentamente. No se dio cuenta de que una misteriosa luz emanaba de la estatua...

Lyfia esta vez fue directamente a sus aposentos, no quería hablar con nadie por lo que no bajó al comedor, se acostó sin cenar, quería dormir, quería olvidarse de todo, ya que tal vez en el mundo de los sueños, podría encontrar la paz que necesitaba...

Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida. Era más de media noche y la nieve no paraba de caer, una de las ventanas se había quedado abierta por lo que la joven de cabellos azules, se dispuso a cerrarla. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hasta la ventana que estaba abierta. No sabía como se había abierto, por lo general las doncellas siempre se aseguraban de que todas las ventanas de las habitaciones se quedaran cerradas, dado el frío que hacia fuera.

 _-Lyfia, ¿Eres tú?-_ dijo una voz, detrás de las cortinas

 _-¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Quién eres?_ \- respondió la chica asustada

 _-No me digas que te has olvidado de mí-_ dijo aquella voz, saliendo por fin de su escondite, dejando su identidad al descubierto.

 _-No, no puede ser. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tú?-_ dijo incrédula la joven

 _-Yo tampoco entiendo que hago aquí, se supone que estoy muerto-_

Lyfia no pudo contener su emoción, varias lagrimas fueron derramadas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza eran de alegría, al ver después de mucho tiempo al amor de su vida, frente a ella se encontraba el santo de Atenea, el caballero de oro de Leo: _Aioria_.

- _Aioriaaa_ \- dijo la muchacha abalanzándose a los brazos del joven

 _-Lyfia, no llores, te dije que siempre estaría contigo-_ respondió el joven a la vez que correspondía el abrazo

 _-Cuando me marché, no logré escuchar tus palabras, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-_ preguntó el santo de oro

Lyfia agachó la cabeza, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, todo este tiempo había querido decírselo, se lo había dicho incluso al todopoderoso dios Odín, no sabía si todo aquello era más que un sueño. O tal vez se tratara de una ilusión que su cabeza le había proyectado para que por un instante, fuera feliz. Fantasía o realidad está era la oportunidad que esperaba. Así que estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos, a decirle de una vez y por todas, que ella lo amaba.

 _-Aioria, yo...yo...te amo-_ respondió la chica tímidamente

El santo de oro se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras, se sonrojó ligeramente ya que nunca imaginó que una mujer se fuera a declarar a él, tan abiertamente. Su mundo era bastante diferente ya que al ser Santo de Atenea, el amor así como el sexo, estaban completamente prohibidos. Por otro lado desde que la vio, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella como mujer, todo el tiempo que pasó junto a la joven, se reprimía una y otra vez ya que tenía pensamientos _impuros_ como él los llamaba. Sabía que su misión estaba por encima de todo. Pero el era un humano, era un hombre y se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Nunca se lo confesó porque no quería lastimarla, ya que en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano sus caminos se iban a separar. Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a Lyfia, abrazándola, el también tenía que confesarle y decirle de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero Aioria no era bueno con las palabras, nunca lo había sido, por lo que optó por otra forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos...

Agarró el rostro de la joven con una mano e hizo que levantara su mirada hasta encontrase con la suya. Y una vez que lo hizo, posó sus labios en los de ella. Era su primer beso así que no sabía muy bien que hacer, ya que actuó por instinto. El beso fue algo pausado, lento, se notaba la inexperiencia de los dos. Pero después de varios segundos sus labios se habían acostumbrado, y el beso cada vez era más apasionado. Ambos se necesitaban, era algo que los dos habían querido hacer tiempo atrás, pero que nunca se atrevieron.

El aire les comenzaba a faltar, por lo que decidieron separarse, para respirar, ambos estaban sonrojados, por lo que habían hecho. Aioria fue el primero en hablar:

 _-Lyfia, yo... lo siento no debí haberte besado...yo...-_

 _-No digas nada, yo también lo quería hacer desde hace tiempo-_ dijo la joven poniendo uno de sus dedos en la boca del santo de Leo para que no hablara

 _-No se que hago aquí, quien me trajo de nuevo a la vida. Estoy muy confundido-_ dijo confuso Aioria, retrocediendo un poco, queriendo cambiar el tema de la conversación.

 _-Yo tampoco lo sé-_ respondió la chica

 _ **-Lyfia he escuchado tu plegaria, gracias por haber salvado a Asgard, es por eso que te he concedido unas horas con el hombre al que amas, sin embargo, no puedo hacer que vuelva a la vida por mucho tiempo, ya que el reino de los muertos, gobernado por Hades, cada vez ha adquirido más fuerza y reclama a todas las almas que han fallecido. Tenéis hasta el amanecer, no os puedo conceder más tiempo-**_ dijo una voz, que se oía por toda la habitación, era la voz de Odín que había escuchado su plegaria.

 _-Gracias Odín, señor de Asgard, te agradezco de todo corazón lo que has hecho_ \- respondió Lyfia con lágrimas en sus ojos, feliz por aquel momento que le era concedido.

 _-Es decir que voy a estar en este mundo, hasta el amanecer-_ dijo Aioria

 _-Siento mucho ser yo otra vez, la que te haya despertado de tu letargo, Aioria-_

- _No tienes porqué disculparte, estoy feliz de poder estar contigo, aunque solo sea por poco tiempo-_ contestó Aioria

Esta vez fue la joven de cabellos azulados la que se lanzó a por la boca del santo de oro, lo besó de forma apasionada, Aioria correspondió al beso con la misma pasión, pero esta vez quizo ir más allá. Lentamente fue abriendo la boca de la chica para meter su lengua en ella, tímidamente Lyfia dejó que lo hiciera, abriendo la boca, dejando que la lengua de él, explorara toda su cavidad. La joven hizo lo mismo, en la boca de Aioria. Quien por su parte cada vez estaba más excitado...

La sacerdotisa lo notó, ya que sentía un bulto cada vez más grande en el pantalón del caballero de oro, y al estar tan cerca de ella, la estaba rozando. No es que fuera una experta, ni mucho menos, nunca había estado con ningún hombre, pero sus amigas y compañeras del palacio, habían tenido varias conversaciones donde hablaban sobre los hombres y la forma de saber cuan excitados estaban.

Aioria estaba fuera de sí, quería besarla, acariciarla, el roce de sus lenguas lo estaban matando, comenzaba a necesitar cada vez más a esa mujer. Por lo que la sujetó con fuerza con ambas manos, pegándose cada vez más a ella. Cogiéndole de la cintura. Bajó su boca y se posó sobre el cuello níveo de la chica. Besándolo con pasión, dándole pequeños mordiscos. De repente una sensación de culpa lo invadió, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de todas las leyes de los dioses, por lo que decidió separarse de ella.

 _-Lo siento Lyfia, no se que me pasa, esto no está bien, perdóname por favor-_ dijo el santo apenado por sus acciones.

- _Aioria, no me tienes que pedir perdón, es lo que yo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo-_ respondió sonrojada. - _Aioria, yo...yo... quiero que me hagas tuya-_ dijo finalmente Lyfia completamente avergonzada...

 _-Lyfia, pero que dices, no podemos hacerlo, debemos respeto a los dioses y...-_

 _-Aioria, somos humanos, yo te deseo, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya y que me hagas el amor hasta el amanecer, quiero estar contigo y solo contigo_ \- suplicó la joven de cabellos azules

El Santo se quedó una vez más sorprendido por sus palabras, el también lo deseaba, deseaba estar con ella, de todas las formas posibles, pero su juramento como caballero...lo detenía. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?. Después de todo era una oportunidad que no podían desaprovechar, ambos estaban juntos y solos, y después el moriría. No podía negarlo más, él amaba a aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a el suplicándole que la hiciera suya, sería la primera vez para los dos.

- _Lyfia, si así lo deseas, lo haré-_ respondió el caballero de Leo

No sabía que hacer. Era un inexperto en el tema, así que dejó actuar a su instinto. La cargó con ambos brazos sin parar de besarla. La depositó en la cama y el se puso encima de ella. La joven estaba muy nerviosa y avergonzada ya que no había hecho eso con nadie. Aioria comenzó a besarla con más pasión y deseo que antes, quitó el lazo que sujetaba su cabello, para poder darle más libertad a su cabellera. Le gustaba verla si, con el pelo largo, dejando varios mechones azulados por su rostro. Lyfia por su parte comenzó a acariciar tímidamente, sobre la ropa el musculoso pecho, así como los brazos y los hombros del santo de Leo.

Aioria en un ágil movimiento se quitó la parte superior del traje, dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Lyfia fue a un mayor al ver al hombre semidesnudo. Ahora era el turno de la chica, el joven le ayudó a que se levantara para quitarle la bata que traía puesta, dejándola solo en camisón. Comenzó a besar su cuello a la vez que con las manos tocaba las delicadas piernas de la joven, levantando poco a poco la tela del camisón.

Lyfia experimentó sensaciones que nunca había sentido, le gustaba las caricias que Aioria, le estaba dando a su cuerpo, y algo en su intimidad comenzó a palpitar al ver como los labios del joven bajaba cada vez más hasta encontrarse con sus pechos.

El santo de oro, no pudo resistirse más y rompió las finas prendas que llevaba Lyfia, dejándola en ropa interior. Se detuvo un momento para admirarla, nunca había conocido a una mujer, tan íntimamente, por lo que la miraba curioso y a la vez excitado al ver la piel de la chica tan nívea y tan suave. Se excitó aún más, al ver aquellos pechos grandes y turgentes que se escondían muy bien bajo su ropa, Lyfia definitivamente era hermosa...

La joven de cabellos azulados, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo con Aioria, pero en el fondo es lo que ella deseaba, se imaginó más de una vez en sus brazos y ahora que eso se estaba haciendo realidad no podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Aioria comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la chica, tocándolos sin ningún pudor, masajeándolos con fuerza, para después quitarle la prenda íntima que los protegía, no sabía cómo retirarla por lo que prefirió romperla.

Una vez sin esa barrera, agachó su cabeza para tocar y besar los grandes pechos de Lyfia, nadie le había enseñado nada, todo era por instinto, agarró con cuidado uno de los pezones de la chica con su boca, succionándolo lentamente, haciendo que la joven gimiera de placer.

La sacerdotisa agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Aioria, quería más de él, quería más caricias, no quería que parara, le excitaba mucho el hecho de que sus pechos estuvieran siendo besados y succionados de esa manera por aquel hombre. Aioria por su parte comenzó a subir su mano acariciando los muslos de la joven, hasta encontrarse con su intimidad. Para su sorpresa su prenda íntima estaba mojada, producto del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Tocó con delicadeza aquella zona tan sensible, acariciándola lentamente, causando varios gemidos por parte de la chica. Volvió a besarla en la boca, tocando su piel con delicadeza, metiendo uno de sus dedos por debajo de la prenda íntima de la joven. Su entrada estaba tan húmeda que hizo excitar aun más al caballero de oro. Rompió una vez mas la delicada tela que cubría tan preciada parte, se levantó levemente para contemplarla. Miró a la chica de arriba a abajo, memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo, admirándola, estaba completamente desnuda, tocó una vez más la intimidad de Lyfia, metiendo sus dedos en ella, muy superficialmente.

Le fascinó el contacto de su intimidad con sus dedos, era una cavidad tan estrecha de color rosa, y ahora se encontraba abierta y sería solo para él. Necesitaba saber a que sabía, necesitaba conocer todo de ella, por lo que bajó su boca hasta encontrarse con los labios de su sexo, se empapó de ella, metiendo la lengua entre sus pliegues, succionando aquella parte tan desconocida para él.

Lyfia por su parte solo gemía de placer, cogía entre sus manos la cabeza del joven, rozándose aun más con su boca. Comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su lengua, le pedía que metiera sus dedos en ella..., estaba muy excitada, y si seguía besando su clítoris de esa forma, todo el palacio se iba a enterar de lo que estaban haciendo...por lo que él Santo de Leo, tapó la boca de su amante con su mano...

Aioria no podía más, estaba muy excitado, necesitaba hundirse en aquella mujer, sus genitales comenzaban a doler, por lo que prefirió quitarse toda la ropa, quedándose desnudo. El sonrojo de Lyfia se hizo más que evidente, no pudo dejar de observar el miembro que tenía frente a ella. Tuvo miedo al ver lo que le iba a entrar dentro de poco, no sabía como iba a entrar en ella.

 _-No te preocupes Lyfia, lo haremos poco a poco-_ dijo Aioria, al ver la cara asustada de la chica

 _-Confío en ti, pero es mi primera vez y...-_

 _-Tranquila, haré que te duela lo menos posible, relájate-_ respondió el chico abriendo aun mas las piernas de la joven, posicionándose entre ellas. Se acercó una vez más a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

 _-Te quiero, Lyfia-_

 _-Yo también, te quiero_ -

Acto seguido comenzó a meterse lentamente en la intimidad de la sacerdotisa, sintiendo por primera vez la estrechez de la chica. Mojándose en ella. Experimentando uno de los mayores placeres que existen. Sintiendo como rompía poco a poco el himen de aquella mujer, quitándole su virginidad...y una vez que estuvo dentro de la joven se quedo quieto, esperando hasta que ella se acostumbrara a él.

Lyfia estaba quieta, había sentido como se desgarró por dentro, sintió mucho dolor, pero sabía que era normal, al ser su primera vez. Aioria por su parte comenzó a besar su boca, bajando por su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, y finalmente posó sus labios en sus pechos, a la vez que se movía poco poco dentro de ella. Haciendo que la joven pasara del dolor al placer en cuestión de segundos. Los movimientos fueron cada vez mas rápidos, ambos estaban disfrutando del otro. Sintiendo como sus cuerpos se unían en un solo ser. Cambiaron de posición varias veces, experimentando para conocer que postura les proporcionaba mayor placer, la espalda de Aioria sufría los arañazos que le proporcionaba Lyfia, presa de la pasión y el deseo, que le daba su amante.

Ambos sentían que estaban llegando a la cúspide del placer, en pocos segundos llegarían al orgasmo, por lo que el santo de Leo aceleró aun más sus embistes, besando salvajemente a la joven que yacía bajo él. El clímax se apoderó rápidamente de ellos, que gritaron a la vez. Aioria descargo dentro de la chica todo su ser... Estaban agitados, sudorosos, y cansados, pero felices y satisfechos por lo que habían hecho. El santo de oro, se dejó caer al lado de la joven, para después abrazarla contra su pecho y besarla en la frente.

La noche no había hecho más que empezar por lo que decidieron dar rienda suelta a la pasión, uniéndose hasta el amanecer...

Ambos estaban cansados, yacían abrazados en la cama de Lyfia, besándose, queriendo quedarse así para siempre. Sin embargo, con los primeros rayos de sol, Aioria comenzó a desvanecerse, volviendo de nuevo a su letargo. Antes de marcharse le dijo que siempre la iba a amar, que su alma permanecería con ella hasta el final de sus días. Y que ni con la muerte la podía olvidar, que le estaría esperando cuando ella muriera, para volver amarse en la otra vida. Se despidió besando sus labios y diciendo por último: _Te amo Lyfia_.

 **Varios años después**

Habían pasado ya más de tres años desde aquel suceso. Lyfia contemplaba como los niños jugaban y corrían contentos de un lugar a otro. De pronto un niño se le acercó, se había caído y estaba lleno de tierra..

 _-Mamáaaa, me he caído-_ dijo frotándose los ojos

 _-Debes tener más cuidado, Aioria-_

 _-Sabes, te pareces tanto a tu padre, no llores más, debes aprender a ser valiente, para que el día de mañana seas un caballero al igual que él-_ Dijo Lyfia cogiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos, llevándolo dentro del palacio.

Y es que aunque Aioria se había ido, aquel día le dio algo más que su cariño, pasaron varios meses desde aquel encuentro, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Consecuencia de aquella noche. Lyfia se puso realmente feliz. Pocas eran las personas que sabían realmente lo que había pasado.. El dios Odín le había dado más que un encuentro, le había dado un hijo, una razón para vivir. Algo que siempre los uniría, fruto del amor de dos personas que no pudieron estar juntas. Pero que siempre, siempre se amarían.

 **FIN**


End file.
